


In All My Dreams I Drown

by testicularContortions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asphyxiation, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Drowning, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Hair Washing, Mermaids, Monster girlfriends, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Vampires, Vibrators, ace subtype: kinky asexual, the person being drowned is a mermaid and will be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testicularContortions/pseuds/testicularContortions
Summary: “You love my hair,” Honey said mildly while unhooking her bra and slipping it off. Then she leaned forward, draping her arms around Ebony’s shoulders and pressing her naked breasts up against her fully-clothed chest. Their faces were inches away from each other. “At least that’s the impression I get from how much time you spend pulling it.”Ebony stared at her with half-lidded red eyes for a moment. “Get in the tub, princess” she ordered, baring her fangs in a grin.“Oooh, are you going to make me?” Honey challenged.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	In All My Dreams I Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. This fic consists of a roleplay scene played out between two adult women. They planned and discussed what they wanted to happen in this scene for weeks before it took place, and it is completely consensual. They use coded check-ins to communicate within the scene - see the endnote for a description if that’s info you want to know while reading.
> 
> Ebony’s asexuality is kind of background information for this fic - it’s not brought up directly, but it does influence her role in the scene. If you’re not sure how a person can be asexual and still participate in a scene like this, check the endnotes.

“Is the water the right temperature?” Ebony asked, leaning against the counter and watching appreciatively as her girlfriend undressed.

Honey paused to run her fingers through the bathwater. “It’s perfect, Ebs,” the mermaid said, stepping closer to catch hold of her hands. She wasn’t just talking about the temperature. The whole evening had been perfect. They had been planning this night for weeks, of course, but Honey had been kept carefully in the dark about the exact details. Ebony had shown up on her doorstep just after sundown. The vampire had lifelong permission to enter Honey’s home, but she still liked to pick her up at the door sometimes. She had proceeded to whisk her out for dinner at their favorite restaurant - a dark, grimy little pub downtown that somehow had the best seafood in town. After that, they had gone for a walk along the river, just basking in the sounds of nighttime and running water before eventually heading back to Honey’s place.

There was still a glimmer of worry in Ebony’s red eyes though. “And I’m looking forward to the next part, too,” Honey added.

The worry in Ebony’s expression eased as she rolled her eyes and adopted a knowing grin. “Yeah? You’re just smug you got me to agree to wash your stupidly long hair for you.”

“You love my hair,” Honey said mildly while unhooking her bra and slipping it off. Then she leaned forward, draping her arms around Ebony’s shoulders and pressing her naked breasts up against her fully-clothed chest. Their faces were inches away from each other. “At least that’s the impression I get from how much time you spend  _ pulling  _ it.”

Ebony stared at her with half-lidded red eyes for a moment. “Get in the tub, princess” she ordered, baring her fangs in a grin.

“Oooh, are you going to make me?” Honey challenged.

Ebony leaned forward to nuzzle along her jaw. She opened her mouth and let her teeth graze against her throat before pressing a kiss there instead. She could feel Honey’s pulse racing deliciously right under the skin. “I won’t have to,” she murmured against her neck before pressing a hand to her chest and pushing her back.

Honey went willingly, and, maintaining eye contact, shimmied out of her underwear. Now fully naked, she purposefully turned and climbed into the large clawfoot tub that was the centerpiece of her bathroom.

She sighed as she settled into the water. The amulet around her neck stopped her legs from shifting into a tail, so she was free to just lay in the warmth and feel her muscles relax.

Ebony came to sit beside her. “Good girl,” she praised. “Now lean back so I can get your hair wet.”

They sat in relative quiet after that. Ebony carefully shampooed Honey’s golden blonde hair, scraping her nails lightly along her scalp to make her shiver. After that, she rinsed out the shampoo, added conditioner, and combed out the tangles as gently as she could.

When she was done detangling, Ebony stood, walked over to the bathroom counter, and retrieved something from one of the drawers.

“Oh, are there happy endings at this spa?” Honey teased when she saw what was in Ebony’s hand.

“More of a happy middle,” Ebony replied as she turned on the vibrator. It was a small, waterproof handheld vibe they had bought together a few months ago. “Something to do while we let your conditioner sit.”

“Soooo romantic,” Honey laughed, but spread her legs obligingly.

Leaning slightly over the tub, Ebony placed the vibe between her folds, rubbing it back and forth before nestling it right up against Honey’s clit. Honey bit her lip with quiet inhalation as she focused on the sensation.

Ebony watched her face carefully, and when she seemed to relax into it, she clicked the button to increase the vibration.

Honey jolted in surprise, instinctively pulling away with a gasp, but Ebony kept the vibrator pressed right up against her clit.

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Ebony praised. She continued to massage lightly at her clit until Honey was making soft, breathy little moans. Ebony ran the fingers of her other hand through Honey’s hair, scritching her nails lightly against her scalp. “I think it’s time to rinse out your conditioner.”

Honey only had time for her lips to pull into a confused frown before Ebony’s fingers tightened in her hair and yanked her underwater. Honey’s arms flailed wildly for a moment before she began to scrabble for purchase against the slippery porcelain of the tub. When it seemed like she might be about to get her bearings, Ebony once again turned up the vibration.

Honey thrashed wildly, bubbles escaping her mouth as she gasped at the sensation. With her amulet preventing her from transforming, she had no gills to protect her from drowning. Ebony’s vampiric strength had never been as apparent as it was when she effortlessly yanked Honey up by her hair with one hand.

Honey gasped at the sharp pain, then coughed at the phantom feeling of water burning into her lungs. “Eb-,” she rasped between coughs, “Ebony, wha-?”

“Shh shh shh,” Ebony cooed, perfectly at odds with the vicious grip she had on her hair and the ever-present vibe she pressed against her clit. “Hush princess, I’m just helping you wash your hair. Are you ready for another?”

“No wait, Eb-!”

And Ebony yanked her back under. This time, Honey was quicker about getting her bearings and frantically reached out with clawed hands to scratch at her. Ebony just leaned out of the way and tightened her grip in warning. Honey’s struggling slowed for a moment before she renewed her movements with even more desperation. When she started to slow again, Ebony hauled her up above the water.

This time, Honey limply dangled from her hair, just focusing on heaving in large gulps of air in between painful coughs. “Y-you… you didn’t…”

“I didn’t what?” Ebony asked with a patient smile. “You’re not being clear, Hon.”

“You didn’t… the… the thing, you…”

“You mean this?” Ebony said, rubbing the vibe back and forth against her clit. Honey cried out. “You thought I was going to turn it up again? Seconds away from drowning and all you could think about was getting off, huh?” She increased the intensity.

Honey yelped, trying to jerk away but only succeeding in yanking her own hair. When she couldn’t get away, she let herself dangle again with a shuddering cry. She was a mess. Her makeup was running, her hair was tangled all over again, and her chest heaved with the effort of greedily pulling in fresh air in between painful coughs. Her whole body jolted and shuddered every few seconds as Ebony lovingly massaged her clit with a vibe that was now almost painfully intense. Ebony thought it was a good look on her.

“I tell you what, princess,” Ebony said, “you’ve been really good for me so far tonight, so I think I’m going to let you cum.”

Honey’s eyes flew open, staring at her with a pleading expression.

“But,” Ebony began, moving their faces together until she could see Honey’s wide-blown pupils, “we still have to get that conditioner out of your hair, don’t we?”

“No!” Honey blurted out.

“No?”

“I- You already got all the conditioner out, you-” she cut off with a high-pitched whine as Ebony traced the vibe in little circles around her clit.

“Hmmm, nope. There’s still a bit left in your hair,” Ebony said. “I’ll have to put you under a couple more times to rinse it all out, okay princess? I know you can do that for me. You’ll have to be good at holding your breath though. We wouldn’t want you to drown before you get to cum, would we?”

Before Honey could respond, Ebony dragged her back under the water. She had managed to catch her breath a bit, so Ebony held her under longer than before. She stared down at her girlfriend’s beautiful golden eyes, all full of fear and pain and a plea for help. She loved this, seeing Honey’s normally so perfect outward presentation crumble and shatter. Ebony smiled reassuringly down at the water while Honey struggled and kicked. She did not let her up until her movements started becoming sluggish once again.

Without warning, Ebony pulled her up, but didn’t give Honey a moment to breathe before she eagerly pressed their mouths together.

Honey’s lips remained motionless against hers, clearly trying to decide if it was more important to spend her time above the water breathing or making out with her girlfriend. Ebony smiled as Honey began to kiss her back desperately.

When it seemed like Honey might be about to take a break for air, Ebony pulled back slightly. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Then she pushed Honey back underwater, increasing the vibration strength twice as she did. It only took a few moments before Honey jerked as her orgasm rippled through her, causing the water in the tub to slosh dangerously close to the edge.

Bubbles rose to the surface as Honey reflexively gasped when she came. She tried to sit up, to reach above the water so she could get a lungful of air to ease the burn in her chest, but Ebony just tightened her grip and held her down. Honey’s eyes widened as she realized she wouldn’t be allowed to resurface again, and she renewed her struggle one last time, fueled by a desperate strength she didn’t know she possessed.

It was enough to give even a well-fed vampire a hard time, and Ebony ended up leaning fully over the bathtub, forearms underwater with one hand pressed against Honey’s shoulder to hold her down. More bubbles rose to the surface as Honey thrashed and fought, but she couldn’t get free of the strong arms holding her under the water. Eventually, her struggles grew weaker, then nonexistent as her body went limp in unconsciousness.

“Good girl,” Ebony murmured when she felt Honey go limp.

She promptly released her hold on Honey’s hair and pulled off the amulet in a practiced movement. As soon as the cord came undone, Honey’s legs disappeared in a bright flash of magic. Ebony blinked the spots out of her vision and was met with the sight of the fins of Honey’s gorgeous, shimmering tail dangling over the edge of the tub. Honey immediately coughed a few times underwater, bubbles rising to the surface, and seemed to relax, although she showed no signs of waking just yet.

According to Honey, the change was easier while half-drowned. Less air to cough out while her respiratory system switched to gills.

Ebony thought that was pretty morbid. And coming from a vampire, that meant a lot. But Honey liked it, and Ebony was more than happy to indulge.

After checking that Honey was safe and just sleeping it off, Ebony hopped up onto the counter, picked up the horror novel she had been reading lately, and settled in to wait for her girlfriend to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene starts when Honey says she is looking forward to “the next part.” They agreed earlier that Honey being the one to initiate would give her more power over the situation and reassure Ebony that she really does want to do the scene. Ebony checks in with Honey every time she pulls her up for air; they agreed that if Honey wants Ebony to slow down, she will intentionally remain unresponsive when she comes up. If she wants the scene to continue, she must respond when Ebony speaks. If she needs to end the scene (safeword), her hands are left free at all times, and the amulet that prevents her from transforming is tied with a knot that will come undone when pulled. The scene ends when Honey falls unconscious.
> 
> Some asexuals are sex-positive, meaning they’re alright with sex in some contexts - like making their partner feel good. They just aren’t sexually attracted to anyone. As one example of how this could work: Ebony participates in this scene because she likes kink and making Honey feel good, but nothing sexual is done to her because she isn’t interested in that.
> 
> As always, my goal is to write weird porn that has no right being as hot as it is. If I succeeded, leave me kudos! And if you're up to it, leave a comment as well <3


End file.
